Her Sweet Revenge
by austin'slemon
Summary: Erin Clark is a student in Ravenclaw, who's competing in a competition at Hogwarts. In the competition, Harry unintentionally gets on Erin's bad side. Erin teams up with Malfoy to make Harry's life a living hell. Will Erin get her sweet revenge?
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was full of students chatting as they enjoyed their dinner. Suddenly a loud noise erupted from the front of the room, and heads turned to find the source of the noise

"Attention! I have news for everyone." Dumbledore announced, fingering his half-moon spectacles. "There's going to be a competition next month on the 18th, between the four houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house will chose one person to compete in it. The rules are simple: Each competitor will have to face some kind of creature, and you have to defeat it - single-handedly- in order to move on to the next challenge. The only spells allowed are the ones in your books, or ones your professors taught you-no other spells are allowed. Also, other students may not help the competitor in any way. All competitors that defeat the creature may move on to the second round."

Dumbledore paused to observe the students' reactions to the news. Most students seemed extremely excited, but others seemed plain bored.

"The objectives of the second round will be given after the completion of the first. There are three rounds in all, and the winner will receive 150 points for their house and 180 Sickles. Ballots are being passed around right now, and everybody will vote for somebody in their house as their house's representative. The results will be announced tomorrow morning. That is all for tonight." Dumbledore returned to his seat beside McGonagall while the teachers passed out ballots to each student.

"Who are you going to chose? I'm choosing Erin Clark-She's really smart, pretty, and popular."

"Yeah I think that I'll choose her too. If Erin gets voted, Ravenclaw will surely win! Besides，she's really rich and there's nothing she can't get."

The students cast their ballots and then returned to their dormitories. It was going to be a long night for everybody-nobody could wait until morning when the results would be posted.

"I think that you'll win, Erin! I heard that everybody was going to vote for you since you're so smart." Naomi giggled once they got to the Ravenclaw girls' dorm.

"Naomi, you're my best friend so of course you think that I'll win. You're exaggerating about the "smart" thing—I'm no genius and you know it. Plus, we're only in second year," Erin replied.

"No, I'm serious, Erin. Everybody really likes you. Didn't you know?"

"Well, we'll see, Naomi. I hope you're right—I'd love to compete in the competition. You know me: I'm up for any challenge."

And with that, the two girls fell asleep, both with dreams that Erin would get elected.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's eyelids fluttered open, and she sat up with a start.

"Oh!" She breathed with a sigh of relief. So it had only been a dream. She had dreamed that she won the election after all, and had to fight an enormous spider for the first round of the competition. Spiders. Yuck—who needed them around, anyway? The one in her dream was a huge tarantula, and it had several eyes and extremely hairy legs. Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. Erin decided to get up, because there was no way she could fall back asleep after that dream. She checked the time: It was 5:45 and nobody was up yet since it was Saturday. Erin quietly got dressed, and made sure she didn't wake anybody up. Some of those girls were real bitches in the mornings. She didn't want to deal with all of that today, so she tried not to make any noise.

After Erin got dressed, she grabbed a snack from her bag and headed out to the hallway. A sheet of paper tacked to the bulletin board caught her eye, and she went over to see what news there was this time. Erin stopped in her tracks—they were the results of yesterday's ballot counts. "Why would they be posted so early, when everyone was still asleep?" Erin wondered. But that didn't matter now—the paper was right there and she didn't have to push her way through a crowd to get a look. Erin took a deep breath, and looked at the paper. There was her name in capital letters under "Ravenclaw": ERIN CLARK.


	3. Chapter 3

"HARRY! WAKE UP, HARRY!"

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to see a redheaded figure jumping up and down on his bed. He reached for his glasses, and was able to identify the "figure" as his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"HARRY HURRY UP! You've got to see this, Harry!

Harry had never seen Ron this happy before. What could the good news be? He quickly got dressed, eager to find out the good news.

"Harry, you had the most votes, so you'll be representing Gryffindor in the competition!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's cool…but you're kind of scaring me, Ron. Chill—it's not the best news in the world…" Harry joked.

"What are you talking about? This is the best news of the century!" Ron nearly screamed.

"Okay, if you say so. I need to see this for myself." Harry walked over to the crowd around the bulletin board. As soon as everybody saw him, they all screamed and congratulated him. Harry finally got close enough to see the paper, after high-fiving about fifty people. Under "Gryffindor" were the words "HARRY POTTER."

Draco Malfoy set his alarm at 6:00 a.m.—an hour earlier than his usual wake-up time. He wanted to be up before everybody else so he could see his name on the list first. There was no reason he shouldn't be on that list. He was smart, good-looking, brave, popular, rich, funny – Draco stopped himself there. By the time he finished that list everybody would be awake and crowded around the list. With that in mind, he quickly got dressed and nearly sprinted to the bulletin board. Yup, there was his name, DRACO MALFOY, under "Slytherin." He only admired his name for a minute before he started daydreaming. He could just imagine it: He would bravely defeat the creature—whatever it was—and all the hot girls in Hogwarts would come rushing to his side.

"OW!" Draco yelled, interrupted from his daydream by a slap on the arm from Pansy. "What was that for, Pans?"

"Don't try to fool me—I know what you're thinking about when you get that look in your eyes." Pansy glared at him, daring him to protest and plead innocent.

"Sorry, Pans." Draco sighed. Pansy knew him too well—they had been best friends since childhood.

"Congratulations, I guess." Pansy muttered. She was never good with praising others.

"Thanks." Draco grinned. Pansy could be a pain in the butt, but she was still his best friend. The two chatted as they went downstairs for breakfast, making plans to go to Hogsmeade the following weekend.

Cedric Diggory was in a really bad mood. Somebody had been snoring all night in the Hufflepuff boys' dorm and he had barely gotten any sleep.

"Crap," he muttered as his alarm went off. How could it be 7:00 already? It felt like he just laid down and now it was morning. Suddenly, he remembered the voting that had taken place the previous night, and was in a better mood immediately. Cedric had always wanted to be in a competition like the one they were having next month. He walked over to the bulletin board—still wearing an old T-shirt and shorts. No need to care about how he looked—his name was in capital letters under his house, Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory had never been in a better mood. His fellow Housemates had chosen him, Cedric Diggory, to represent Hufflepuff in the competition.

"I gotta go get dressed," he muttered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. All the students were present, and it was now time to make his announcements.

"As you all have probably seen by now, the results have come out and I shall announce the representative from each House. Representatives, please come to the front when I call your name: there are a few things I need to give to you. From Gryffindor: Harry Potter!" A tremendous cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry made his way to the front, high-fiving many people on the way.

"From Hufflepuff: Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table started cheering and chanting Cedric's name. He made his was to the front, and took the seat next to Harry. They smiled at each other, and shook hands.

Dumbledore continued: "From Ravenclaw: Erin Clark!" Cheers came from the Ravenclaw table, but silent shock passed over the three other tables. Then the whispering started.

"A girl! Ravenclaw chose a GIRL to represent them in a competition?"

` "What were those Ravenclaw nutcases thinking? A girl can't win in a competition with guys!"

Nobody had bothered looking at the names under the other houses. They were extremely surprised to see Erin Clark as the Ravenclaw representative. Erin, who had spent the morning in the library looking up useful spells, ignored the whispering and pointing as she took her seat next to Cedric Diggory. The three smiled shyly at each other: It was kind of awkward with 2 boys and a girl. You can't just randomly shake hands with a girl.

"From Slytherin: Draco Malfoy!" Slytherin cheered as Draco made his way up front, winking at every hot girl he passed. Draco took his seat next to Erin. Harry and Cedric both merely nodded—neither of them liked Draco very much, especially Harry. Erin didn't know what to do, so she nodded as well. Draco didn't pay attention to them because he was too busy waving to all his Slytherin fans. Erin rolled her eyes at the smug smile on his face.

"Now that everybody's in place, I shall hand out the rules to each of the competitors. This is for you guys to look over. Memorize it before the competition next month so you'll know exactly what you should and shouldn't do." Dumbledore handed each of the four a small packet.

"Next, we will ask each of the competitors to choose one item from this black sack –without looking of course." Dumbledore held the sack out to Draco. He stuck his hand in, wriggled it around a little, and took out a mini statue of a scorpion. Dumbledore repeated the process until each of the four competitors held a miniature statue in their hands. Erin now held an earthworm. Cedric had picked a rat. Harry held a spider.

Dumbledore explained: "The creature that you are now holding will be the one that you will have to defeat in order to move on. But make no mistake about it—it won't be an easy duel."

With that, Dumbledore dismissed the students back to their tables to ponder over his words.

"'It won't be an easy duel.' What did Dumbledore mean by that? It's just a puny scorpion—I'll crush it with my shoe! How bad does Dumbledore think we are, anyways?" Malfoy sneered. No scorpion would defeat him; what was Dumbledore thinking?

"I'm guessing that this earthworm won't be your average earthworm if it's going to be a hard duel," Erin laughed. She was gonna have to find out what Dumbledore meant by that. But at least she didn't get the spider. She'd rather duel with a million earthworms than touch a tarantula.

"Does this mean that I have to fight a spider?" Harry asked his friends, slightly disgusted by the fact that he would have to fight a tarantula.

"Ugh. Spiders." Ron shuddered.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory wasn't too happy about the rat, either.

"A rat? I don't see how a rat would be a hard duel, though…" Cedric pondered.

The four competitors slept restlessly, all wondering what would happen next month.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin sighed. She had spent the last week in the library, trying to figure out what exactly she was going to have to fight. She knew that it wouldn't be your average earthworm, but she had studied earthworms for the past week and still hadn't come up with anything. "How would fighting an earthworm be so difficult?" she wondered. Maybe it was an invincible robotic earthworm that shot laser beams out of its eyes. Whatever it was, Erin had to be ready for it. Ravenclaw was depending on her, and there was no way she would let them down. With that, she threw herself back in her research. She had a lot to prepare for before next month.

"ERIN! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Naomi rushed to Erin's side, breathing hard. "Emily says that Harry Potter found out what kind of things you guys have to fight! But he wouldn't tell her —he said that she had no business in knowing. Maybe if you ask him, he'll tell you!" Naomi exclaimed. Emily Nately was a good friend of both Naomi and Erin.

Erin was shocked. "Naomi, that's cheating. The rules said that you can't have help from anybody else. I can't go ask another competitor for hints."

Naomi sighed." I forgot about that…

"It's okay—trust me; I will have this figured out." Erin smiled at her best friend. "I just need some time to think things through."

Naomi got up to leave." I'll leave you alone to do your thinking. I have to go finish my homework, anyways. See you at dinner!"

"Bye!" Erin called after her. Naomi smiled and waved before exiting the library. Erin cleared her books off the table and returned them to the shelves. She didn't think that she was any better off than when she first started researching. Erin groaned and slumped to the floor. She hadn't been sleeping properly ever since she was elected as the representative. She really needed to catch up on her sleep, and stop relying on caffeine to keep her awake.

"You're Erin, right?"

Erin looked up and saw Harry Potter offering her a hand. She let him help her up, all the time wondering why in the world he would talk to her. She didn't have any information he needed.

"Congratulations. I heard that you found out what type of creatures we'll face." Erin smiled at Harry, wishing that she had the brains that he possessed. "He must be really smart," she thought.

"I can't help you, and you know that. It's against the rules." Harry replied sternly. He walked away, and laughter erupted from all the other students in the library. They pointed at Erin and laughed.

"Ravenclaw's nothing but a cheater."

"She actually thought that she could CHEAT?"

"Did she actually think that Harry was going to give her answers?"

Erin flushed with anger. She had no intention of getting answers from Harry Potter. What made him think that? And thanks to him, everybody thought that she had tried to cheat. She was going to get him back, and make him pay. It didn't matter how—Harry Potter was going to pay. Hot tears still burning in her eyes, Erin stood up, grabbed her books, and exited the library. She could feel everybody's eyes on her back, but she didn't care anymore. It was time to plot her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a bench, with Blair Kilman on his left and Katie Newman on his right. "This is the life," he sighed. Ever since he had been elected, hot girls had been attracted to him like magnets. He was surrounded by crowds of Slytherin girls everywhere he went, and boy was he loving it. Pansy wouldn't talk to him anymore, but Draco didn't really care. Besides, she would always get mad at him for no particular reason at all. She would forgive him in time.

"Hey, I have to go. I have Quidditch practice in half an hour." Blair removed Draco's arm from around her shoulders and ran off, as fast as her Manolo Blahnik heels would allow her. Katie didn't move, and Draco was getting irritated.

"What are you still staying here for? Get lost." Katie scurried off with a hurt expression on her face, but Draco didn't care. To him, girls were like clothes—you could change them however many times you wanted, and you forget about them after you throw them in the laundry hamper. Girls were hot, but they were totally useless. Especially the hot girls that didn't have brains.

Draco got up and dusted himself off. He needed somebody to talk to, but all his guy friends started ignoring him ever since he got all the attention. He knew exactly who he wanted to talk to, but he wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him.

"Pansy, please. You're my best friend, and I really need you right now. Please?" Draco put on his sad-puppy-dog face. He knew Pansy would give in to that; she always did.

It didn't work this time. Pansy slapped him in the face, and walked away—leaving Draco behind rubbing his jaw. Rejected.

"Shit," he muttered.

Draco wearily made his way back to the Slytherin boys' dorm, and stared at the ceiling until it was time for dinner. He didn't really care about the competition—well, about the preparing part, anyway. Draco Malfoy didn't need to prepare for some stupid competition. He wasn't one of those nerds that researched and studied day and night. Draco never studied, and never did his homework until the morning of the due date, but he always passed his classes with flying colors. Nobody ever figured out how he managed to do it, but then again—he was Draco Malfoy.

Draco went downstairs for dinner, and took his seat between Britney Aigo and Serina Topher. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walk past the Slytherin table and make their way to the Gryffindor one. Draco hated Harry's guts the first day he saw him. "The-Boy-Who-Lived." How lame. Too bad Voldemort didn't finish him off that night. Then he wouldn't have to see his stinking face everywhere. Harry Potter the freakish nerd. Harry Potter the idiotic moron. Harry Potter the retarded snotbag. Harry Potter the –

"DRACO! WATCH OUT!" Draco was interrupted from his thoughts by several people screaming his name. Too late. A large glob of unidentified substances hit him square in the face. His face burned as laughter erupted from around him. As he cleaned himself up, he motioned Crabbe and Goyle, his sidekicks, over and gave them orders to find out who did it.

"And when you find them, take no mercy on them." Draco wiped the remaining traces of that disgusting substance off his face, and looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter was going to pay—it was all his fault Draco wasn't paying attention. Draco grinned wickedly: Pottie was going to have one hell of a time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Argh!" Cedric had been studying and researching ever since 6:00 last night. Now, it was 5:00 in the morning, and he hadn't made any progress.

"Screw this," he said, throwing the book against the wall. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A corner of a book stuck out from underneath the bookcase. Cedric walked over to pick it up.

"In the name of Merlin," he breathed. The cover was decorated with elegant drawings of several fierce-looking creatures. He opened the book to the first page, and his eyes grew wide.

There was a drawing of a rat, and it looked exactly like his statue. He started reading:

"The Gryptonama Phontkih is a mutant rat created by magical means. It is normally 10 feet in length, and is about 8 feet in height. Most are gray in color, but there have also been sightings of brown ones. The Gryptonama Phontkih will sleep for 16 hours every day, and spends the rest of the time gathering food. Their diet consists of insects and the occasional centaur. Very few humans have been attacked by the Gryptonama Phontkih. However, the Gryptonama Phontkih is an extremely territorial creature. It will attack anything that invades it space, or goes near its nest.

The Gryptonama Phontkih possesses a few magical abilities. It can paralyze small creatures by squirting a substance from a special gland in its forehead. Once the substance reaches the creature, it will be paralyzed for a maximum for one minute. However, it will only work on smaller creatures. Larger creatures, such as the centaurs, will only be paralyzed in one part of their body. Another thing the Gryptonama Phontkih can do is engulf itself in a bubble-like shield to protect itself at times of danger. This shield is almost impenetrable at its strongest, but it takes the Gryptonama Phontkih three minutes to work up to it."

"It's going to be one hell of a duel," Cedric muttered as he closed the book and walked back to his dorm. Classes were beginning, and he didn't want to be late for Potions class.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin's revenge was going to have to wait until after the first round of the competition. She read every book that she could find on earthworms, but none of them were helpful. Erin let out an exasperated sigh. She was never going to find out what exactly she was going to fight. Frustrated and exhausted, Erin needed to release some of her bottled up anger. She hurled the book she was currently reading at the wall as hard as she could.

"Screw the researching—I'm going to learn some spells instead," Erin muttered. She opened the spell book to the first page, and a key slid out and clattered on the floor. It was the strangest key Erin had ever seen: It was in the shape of an earthworm, and it seemed to be squirming on the ground. If it didn't have the two prongs, indicating that it was a key, it looked exactly like Erin's statue. The key was still squirming, but it never changed directions. Erin looked more closely, and saw that the key wasn't touching the ground, nor was it actually squirming—it was spiraling in midair, about an inch off the ground. The more Erin looked at it, the more it seemed that the key was pointing to something. She went off in that direction, not sure what to look for.

Suddenly, the key soared by her, missing her head by about two inches. The key zoomed under a bookcase, and Erin heard a clanging noise as it collided with something.

Erin drew out her wand—she wasn't sure what that "something" was, and she wasn't about to take chances.

"Lumos," Erin whispered. Her wand lit up like a flashlight, and she bent down to look under the bookcase.

There was the key—but it wasn't alone. The "something" that it had collided with was apparently a safe. She got down on her knees, and pulled out a bronze, dusty looking box. She grabbed the strange key, and stuck it in the keyhole. It was a perfect fit, which was weird considering the shape of the key. Erin pulled open the door of the safe, slightly wincing as the loud creaking noise disturbed the silence of the library.

None of that mattered now, as Erin stuck her hand inside the safe and pulled out a strange looking book. The book had no title, but the cover was decorated with several strange and fierce looking creatures. Erin opened the book to the first page—something about rats. Erin barely glanced at it before moving on. Her eyes grew wide as they fell upon a picture of an earthworm, and by no means was it an ordinary earthworm. It was a strange purplish color, but otherwise it looked exactly like the bronze statue that she had chosen from that sack a couple weeks ago. Erin stared at the picture, trying to memorize its physical features, so she could prepare herself for the fight. She knew that this was finally the right book—that this was what she'd been looking for all this time.

After she'd just about had the picture memorized, she finally looked at the page opposite the photo. As expected, there was a description of the strange creature. Erin started reading:

"The Ciliacious Squirpuil is a creature created by magical means. It was created when the great 15th century witch Nelima Porshil needed a strong creature to loosen up the dirt in her property. No spell was as effective as the Ciliacious Squirpuil, in this case. The Ciliacious Squirpuil is about 20 feet from head to tail, and about 6 feet around the middle. It is a deep shade of violet, with a tint of red mixed in. They have been known to change colors when extremely irritated. It spends its days digging and loosening up dirt. At night, the Ciliacious Squirpuil crawls up a large tree, and spends the night coiled around the tree trunk. They can be found in forests surrounding Brazil (the creatures take care not to reveal themselves to Muggles). Their diet consists of herbs, grasses, leaves and twigs. These creatures have never been known to eat meat, but they will do anything to defend their young. They are extremely territorial and overprotective creatures.

As it is a magical creature, the Ciliacious Squirpuil can use magic to defend itself at times of danger. They're all equipped with three magical abilities, but the more intelligent ones can learn more. The Ciliacious Squirpuil can make itself invisible for short periods of time. Also, they can partially heal themselves, if hurt. At their strongest, their healing powers may fully restore the creature. The third ability all Ciliacious Squirpuils possess is the ability to shoot out beams of magic, as one could do with a wand. However, it's only powerful enough to disorientate the victim for a moment or two. Their magic is not strong enough to greatly harm any other creature."

Erin stopped there. It was too much for her to take in all at once, especially since she'd actually have to fight the thing in a week. Erin closed the book, and wearily gathered her belongings.

"Good thing today's Saturday," she thought. She could get a good rest for the first time in weeks. Erin sighed. There was still so much work to do before next Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy hurriedly dressed himself in his green and silver robes, and sloshed some cold water on his face. It was extremely early in the morning—and plus, it was a Sunday—so nobody was awake yet. After grabbing a Chocolate Frog out of his bag, he rushed out of the Slytherin common room. He was off to find Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

Draco had spent these three weeks fooling around and doing nothing. He needed some help, or else he'd embarrass himself at the competition next week. He didn't want to lose the good reputation that he'd earned by being voted for the house representative.

Draco knocked on Lockhart's office door, praying that he was in. He didn't know where else to find him since he was a new professor this year, and Draco wasn't familiar with Lockhart's hangout places. The slick-haired egocentric professor was the only one that could help Draco in this case. Normally, he would have gone to his godfather, Professor Snape, but Draco was fairly sure that Snape would not approve of this. He had no choice but to turn to the talkative blue-eyed professor, which in Draco's opinion, was full of himself and needed some discipline. His father could see to that. In the meantime, Draco had to bribe some useful information out of him.

Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, looking quite grouchy, opened the door a crack and peered out of one eye. Seeing that it was the respected and admired Draco Malfoy, he opened the door and offered him a sear. Draco, wanting to be on good terms with the professor, graciously declined the offer and suggested they go someplace larger and more secretive. On the way outside, Draco quickly explained his predicament to the professor, leaving out the part about him doing nothing for three weeks. Nobody needed to know about that. After their little chat, Draco handed Lockhart a pouch of coins—15 gold Galleons—and told the professor to keep his mouth shut about their deal. They made a plan to meet every night until the day of the competition. Lockhart would teach Draco everything he knew about scorpions and how to deal with them, along with spells that could defeat any creature.

Draco grinned. He would be ahead of everybody—especially that Potter. Oh, he couldn't wait until the competition. He would kick ass.


	9. Chapter 9

** Thanks to my reviewers! :D**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

All four competitors rose bright and early Thursday morning. Even Draco was up at the crack of dawn, although he was famous for sleeping in until early afternoon.

Erin Clark was in the library, swishing her wand back and forth. She was careful to only mouth the spells, so she wouldn't hit anything. The spells she was learning were for monsters, and monsters alone. Several Ravenclaw third year students walked by her, muttering and shaking their heads.

"Do you see that? Why in the world did everyone choose her? She's no match for the great Harry Potter," one student said out loud, not caring if Erin heard or not. The crowd of students giggled as they moved out the door. As soon as they turned their backs, Erin stuck her tongue out at them, and continued practicing her spells. She didn't care what those snotbags thought of her magical abilities.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was in the Slytherin common room wreaking havoc with his wand. He claimed he was "only getting ready for the competition."

"Accadius Lumere!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the ceiling lights. The lights shattered instantly, and the broken pieces crashed to the floor. This was a spell that Lockhart had taught Draco. He said that the spell would shatter anything it came in contact with—even people. Draco couldn't wait to try it on that scorpion, because all he got to hit so far were light bulbs. He didn't want to get expelled the day of the competition. Malfoy sighed, and flipped through his book to find other destructive spells he could try on the ceiling lights.

Harry Potter was out on the Quidditch field with Fred and George Weasley, and Oliver Wood.

"Attaboy, Harry!" Fred and George screamed in unison as Harry caught the Snitch in a record time of 3.7 seconds. Harry grinned, and dismounted his Nimbus Two Thousand. He liked to play Quidditch to calm his nerves. He had stayed up late doing more research, and learning more spells. Harry felt that he was as ready as he could be, so he decided to play some Quidditch with the Weasley twins and Wood.

"Fred—you're with Harry. George, with me. We're going to play some two-on-two until Harry has to get ready for the competition." Oliver commanded, taking his role as the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain.

"Yes, sir!" George teased, raising his hand in salute.

"Ready, set, GO!" And the boys were off.

Cedric was slouching over the large table in the Hufflepuff common room. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and beads of sweat were forming at his hairline. In front of him, piles and piles of books were strewn about. (Good thing the table was so big.) He hadn't gotten any sleep since Tuesday night, and his face showed it. His eyes were bloodshot and dark shadows lay underneath them. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep—he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought about that strange dream he had the night Dumbledore had announced the competition.

_They were in some type of maze—himself, and Harry Potter. Tall, ominous bushes surrounded them from every side. Everywhere he looked, there was swirling fog, and he couldn't see anything more than five feet in front of him. _

_ Suddenly he saw it—they both did. The Triwizard Cup. What they had both been fighting for from the very beginning. They both started sprinting towards it, but Cedric was taller—and faster. Just as he was about to reach it, he felt his legs go down under him. Spiky vines were thrashing about, and they had Cedric in their grasp. He struggled to get free, but he just couldn't move._

_ "Harry, help me!" Cedric begged. He had wasted his own precious time when he stopped to help Harry out. Surely Harry would do the same for him…surely he would._

_ Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Cedric. Icy cold fear gripped him, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the end._

_ "Diffindo," Harry said. To Cedric's surprise, the vines snapped in half, and they released him. Cedric got up and dusted himself off._

_ "Thank you Harry. Go ahead—touch the Cup. It's yours."_

_ "No. We will touch it together." Harry said firmly. _

_ "Ready. One, two, three!" They both placed a hand on the handles. Everything disappeared around them, and Cedric was slammed against cold hard ground. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that they were in a graveyard, and Lord Voldemort was standing over him with a devilish grin on his alien face._

Cedric had woken with a screaming start. That was the strangest dream he had ever had, but for some reason, it felt like déjà vu. He was surprised he could remember it in such detail, even weeks after he had the dream. Usually, he forgot about his dreams as soon as he woke up. He had so many unanswered questions about that dream—What was the Triwizard Cup for? Why was Harry Potter there? Where were they? And why the hell was Voldemort there with them?

Cedric slammed his fist against the table. He had promised himself he wouldn't think about that dream again until the competition was over. He was wasting precious time here—the competition would start in three hours, and he still hadn't eaten breakfast.

**Please review! It will be greatly appreciated :D**


End file.
